


Soulmates

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Soulmate AU: Where you actually have a compass instead of a clock, and it leads you to where your soulmate should be.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> _For my dear friend[Afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake), who is wonderful and deserves nothing but good things._

As a child, Steve is not bothered by the concept of soulmates. He sees the happiness that radiates from his parents, so he doesn’t exactly mind when, at the age of six, he is told that the compass has began to move.

He perfectly beams at his mother’s joyful face. His mother decides to keep his compass - a precaution, she says - he nods solemn, he doesn’t want to either lose it or break it. And so, for the next couple of years, the compass remains in the loving care of his mother.

He is twelve the first time he falls in love. Sarah is a beautiful girl, sunny and warm, kind and laughs easily and has sparkling green eyes. He wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with her. He dashes for his compass, heart in his throat, hoping for the best.

When he gets his compass, he feels a pang of disappointment. It’s still moving. So he takes it with him, hoping it will stop with her near. It doesn’t. The compass points towards the east.

He is sixteen the next time it happens. He is madly in love with Jane, and this time, he feels betrayed that the compass keeps pointing east. But the time he spends with her is lovely, even if she’s not his soulmate. It’s her who ends it, she found her soulmate, she says, and leaves behind a broken heart.

After that, he throws himself at work. His father is ill and his mother could use all the help she can get. So he does, and very occasionally, looks at his compass and it’s always moving, always pointing east.

His father dies when he turns eighteen. It’s a blow for himself and his mother, he deals with it, but his mother is devastated. How could she not? He wonders. She lost her soulmate, her friend and companion of many years and he fears that he will loose her too.

But his mother is strong. Even in the midst of her pain, she will carry on, Steve needs her, she says. And he can do nothing but hug her.

It’s not long after that when he decides to join the army. College is not for him he decides. He wants to see the world. And if he hopes that he will be sent to Europe (somewhere East), he doesn’t say it.

He learns French, because of course he does. And he is good at reading people, and he rises in the ranks and meets new people. And all is well and good, until it’s not.

War starts. And his longtime dream of meeting his soulmate dies. People die in wars and he is a spy, one wrong move and he is dead man walking. He meets Etta, his secretary who is scarily efficient and he’s grateful for her, she does things that need to be done with him barely speaking a word.

He meets Charlie, Sameer and Chief as they are thrown together by need. And they find that they make a good team, each of them fit with one another like a puzzle. He finds from Charlie that his soulmate awaits for him back in Scotland, and he feels a pang of jealousy that he dismisses it. Charlie’s a good man and deserves his happiness.

Sameer says he’s not going to rush. Chief just smiles and says that if love finds him, he would welcome it with open arms. But it’s Etta whose attitude he likes, regarding soulmates.

“I’m not actively looking for him, and I’m not closed off to love. But in the meantime, I’m going to live the best life I can while I can.”

He agrees. He’s old enough to know and appreciate all kinds of love. But now if only this blasted war would end.

He learns German, he has to in order to survive. He doesn’t like it, but needs must. And years start to slowly crawl away and he feels a sense of hopelessness start to settled in. The only moments of joy he has are few and far in between. He likes flying, always has. So every time he takes to the skies and flies, for a moment, he is completely free.

He only looks at the compass on occasion, when he needs to be reminded of one of the reasons he is fighting for. Her fights for her, whomever she might be. So she never knows war and terror. So she remains safe and sound. To make the world a better place for her.

It’s one of the missions he is given when all goes to hell. He’s supposed to simply gather some information about the battle strategies and get out, but, someone caught him in the act.

He runs as fast as his feet can take him, he runs towards the planes, he can get out if he gets on one. He does, and takes off. But he knows that flying straight to London is inviting the plane to be shot, so he does what he never expected to, looks into his compass and fixes on going south and east.

He flies for as long as he can, bu he knows very well he is being followed. He looses track the time as he flies, but suddenly, a small explosion on his plane sends him downwards.

He crashes against the sea and begins to sink. And he can’t escape of the wreck, so he fights until he is underwater, and yet, he sees a figure on the remains of the plane as he goes down.

The lack of air finally kicks in and he closes his eyes. _Forgive me_ , he thinks. _I failed you._  And Steve Trevor’s world goes black.

He feels a gentle hand on his cheek. He wakes to find the most beautiful woman he has ever met looking at him. Bright eyed and curious, with a gentle smile on her lips, wet head to toe and _oh_ , he thinks. _She saved me and she is it_. And he knows without looking that both hands on his compass have stopped moving.

He wants to be smooth, say something nice, something that will make her smile wider. But his brain has other ideas, and so he says:

_“Wow.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom, hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
